ERSTE
by Cylva
Summary: Pertama kalinya Dazai Osamu merasa bahwa Nakahara Chuuya adalah sosok yang berbeda. Berbeda dari kesan awalnya, berbeda dari pengalaman bersamanya. Soukoku TEENAGE! #PorkpieForChuu #DearMyChibi /Warn ada di dalam.


*Disclaimer*

Bungou Stray Dogs just by Asagiri Kafuka Harukawa Sango

Warn : yaoi, kemungkinan ooc, munculnya typo secara tiba tiba, pelanggaran kaedah bahasa yang baik dan benar, dan tentu dengan kegajean merajalela. LEMON!

FF ini ditujukan untuk meramaikan ultah uke favorit kita, Nakahara Chuuya.

PS : seluruh latar waktu adalah masa dimana Soukoku masih anak anak. Walau aku tidak tau apa yang mereka lakukan di manga aslinya.

Silahkan menikmati ^^

* * *

 **ERSTE**

Lembut, cantik, baik, ramah, sopan, dan peduli, adalah kesan perdana saat pertama kalinya Dazai melihat Nakahara Chuuya. Tapi lupakan. Tidak ada satupun dari sifat itu menguar bahkan tersamar dari sosok kecil berambut oranye itu.

"Chuuya, aku pinjam piyama mu yah?"

"Aaa! Jangan sentuh lemariku! Dazai sialan! Menjauh dari sana bodoh!"

Bicaranya kasar seperti preman. Dazai tidak suka.

"Sesukaku. Topi topi ku, kenapa kau yang sewot?!"

"Yahh, tapi kan Chuuya. Lebih baik kalau pakai yang ini."

"Kau mengatur sekali. Bawel ah."

Chuuya bebal. Dazai tidak suka.

"Chuuya, kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

"Apa?"

"Eh? Tidak mengerti? Kau hanya harus bersembunyi di belakangku dan menyerang saat musuh mendekat."

"Aaa... Gak ngerti. Tapi akan kucoba."

Chuuya bodoh. Dazai tidak suka.

"Chuuya, berterima kasihlah. Dia lebih tua dari kita."

"Jangan menyuruhku."

"Hey, jangan pergi!"

Chuuya tidak tau tata krama. Dazai tidak suka.

Hampir seluruh bagian dari Chuuya dibenci oleh Dazai. Keputusan para petinggi mafia untuk menyatukan mereka dalam satu tim adalah sebuah kutukan menurut Dazai.

Yahh, setidaknya jika tidak ada momen momen dimana Chuuya mengeluarkan sisi yang menurut Dazai manis.

Seperti waktu itu, di sebuah musim dingin, tepatnya di akhir musim gugur dimana udara semakin lama semakin menusuk kulit. Dazai dan Chuuya singgah di sebuah gubuk kayu kecil di tengah hutan karena terjebak hujan.

Dingin, dan saat itu Chuuya kehilangan syal dan sarung tangannya setelah misi.

"Agar kau tidak kedinginan. Makanya sudah kukatakan pakai pakaian yang berkerah."

Dazai melilitkan syal hitamnya di leher mungil Chuuya. Menggantikan dirinya diserang suhu yang minim.

Setelahnya, Chuuya mendekat ke arah Dazai. Tepatnya, duduk di atas paha Dazai yang ketika itu lebih besar darinya. Membagi belitan syal hangat tersebut, menghapus sedikit rasa dingin pada Dazai yang seketika kaget tersipu.

Chuuya hanya melakukan yang Dazai katakan, karena menurutnya Dazai lebih pintar. Walau dia yakin, jika satu lawan satu, Dazai akan jadi seonggok daging tidak bertulang.

Ada juga hal lain yang menurut Dazai lucu. Yaitu, Chuuya sangat polos, suci dan belum tercemar noda noda kemafiaan padahal dia salah satu diantaranya.

Dia membunuh. Dia menyiksa. Dia menembak. Dia mengancam. Dia merayu, namun dia tidak benar benar mengerti. Dia seperti boneka kegelapan yang sangat canggih.

Berulang kali Chuuya menyelamatkan hidupnya, dan banyak sekali Dazai berhutang nyawa pada Chuuya, walaupun hidup bukan sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

Chuuya pernah menolong nya saat hampir terlindas kereta dan berkata, "Jangan pernah berpikir aku tidak ada untukmu."

Saat musim panas lalu, saat mereka baru berkenalan, Dazai yang memang magnet segala macam luka pertama kalinya merasa kalau seorang Nakahara Chuuya punya sisi baik.

"Ingatkan aku untuk selalu membawa peralatan p3k sebelum misi denganmu, dasar makarel bodoh! Mana lagi yang sakit?"

Chuuya mengatakannya setelah membalut luka sayat di lengan Dazai.

Dalam pertarungan juga Chuuya lebih unggul dari Dazai. Karena selain kemampuan khususnya itu lebih efektif untuk menyerang, kemampuan bela dirinya juga mengagumkan. Chuuya kadang membantu Dazai mengasah teknik bertarung dengan pertarungan satu lawan satu,

"Aku bukan manusia teori sepertimu, lebih mudah kalau kau langsung melakukannya denganku. Kalau aku kelewatan, atau kau lelah, katakan saja."

Dia mengatakannya sebelum latihan adu pisau dengan Dazai.

Salah satu hal yang Dazai sukai dari Chuuya, adalah sifat cuek manis ini. Dia memberi, lalu pergi. Dia memuji, lalu mengejek. Dia membantu, lalu memukul. Yahh, sangat seimbang. Bukan sesuatu yang Dazai muak melihatnya. Dia menyukainya.

Lucu melihat Chuuya dengan raut sangar itu memberi perhatian padanya.

"Baru kali ini kita dapat misi pukul enam pagi. Kau sudah makan? Kubuatkan sandwich saja yah?"

Beberapa hari lalu, saat mendapat misi di pagi buta, Chuuya menelpon Dazai.

Seiring waktu, mereka semakin dekat, namun Dazai tidak mengurangi rasa tidak sukanya pada Chuuya. Tidak pernah, tidak bisa. Namun, ada sedikit sayang dan peduli di sana.

"Chuuya, kalau kau lelah katakan padaku. Istirahat dulu. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

Saat Chuuya menyiapkan segala bekal untuk misi panjang mereka karena Dazai tengah terluka.

Pernah juga Dazai mentraktir Chuuya pancake di sebuau cafe. Dan saat itu Chuuya senang bukan main, walau hanya tampak di kilau azurenya. Dazai tersenyum melihat wajahnya waktu itu.

Mereka rekan. Walau baru setahun lebih, walau baru enam belas tahun, Dazai pernah mencumbu Chuuya di atas sofa rumahnya, tepat pada tanggal 29 april tahun itu.

Dirinya dan Chuuya baru selesai dari misi dan Chuuya menginap di rumah Dazai karena sudah malam. Sebenarnya hanya percobaan. Dazai hanya mencoba apa yang dilihatnya dari acara dewasa di televisi pukul satu malam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu. Sedikit saja."

Ucap Dazai pada Chuuya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu menciumnya singkat karena Chuuya yang kaget refleks menarik kepalanya ke belakang. Menjauh dari Dazai.

"Jangan takut. Coba saja."

Chuuya bingung, kemudian terpejam, menerima bibir Dazai meraup miliknya lembut. Sentuhan hangat yang berlanjut menyusupnya lidah Dazai ke mulut Chuuya. Membuatnya tersentak dan meremat kerah kemeja Dazai.

"Mmnhh.." Chuuya terengah. Wajahnya bersemu sangat merah hingga telinga. Matanya tak sanggup ia buka karena ia tau Dazai sangat dekat saat ini.

Sementara Dazai semakin mendorong ciuman itu. Membuat Chuuya merasa risih tiap Dazai mengusap mulutnya, hangat, liat, dan lengket. Asing.

Dazai malepas pagutan itu. Menarik setidaknya dua juntaian saliva antara bibirnya dan bibir Chuuya yang terbuka meraup oksigen.

"Boleh kulakukan lagi?"

Chuuya mengernyitkan alisnya ketika Dazai meminta izin.

"Dazai? Kenapa kau?"

"Aku tidak tau. Terlalu candu bagiku. Boleh kulanjutkan?"

"Lanjutkan? Lanjutkan bagaimana?"

Dazai tersenyum. Ia mendudukkan Chuuya di atas kakinya. Menatap Chuuya yang lebih tinggi darinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa seperti ini, Chuuya."

"Tunggu! Kau mau apa? Jangan.."

Chuuya menjegat tangan Dazai yang melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Dazai menaikkan alisnya. Matanya melihat tidak suka, namun ada sedikit kemakluman di sana.

"Chuuya tenang saja." kecupan lembut ia beri di pipi Chuuya, lalu lanjut melepaskan kancing kancing itu.

Chuuya menggenggam pergelangan Dazai, ia bergetar ragu. Ingin tau, tapi juga malu. Manik coklat Dazai memandang tubuh mungil Chuuya. Semua terlihat polos, masih putih dan mulus.

"Ja—Jangan dilihat."

"Chuuya, kau malu ya?" Dazai tersenyum jahil.

"T—Tentu saja bodoh! Kau tiba tiba, mencium—ku." Semburat merah kembali menjalar di pipinya. "Kau mau apa hah?"

"Hmm..." Dazai memutar matanya berfikir, "Memberi hadiah ulang tahun. Sini, cium aku lagi.."

"Tidakk!" Chuuya memberontak dengan tangan kecilnya, namun sayang Dazai sudah memeluknya tepat di pinggang.

Merapatkan kulit badan Chuuya yang hangat ke kemejanya, dan kembali memagut bibir ranum Chuuya tanpa ragu. Jangan tanya dimana dia belajar berciuman di usia enam belas tahun ini.

"Hngghh. Daz— mnnh.."

Jantung si surai senja berdetak melebihi normalnya, dan Dazai tau itu. Ia merasakan degupan yang memompa darah hingga membuat wajah Chuuya seperti kepiting kesukaannya. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama, walau lebih terkontrol.

Pagutan terlepas. Dazai menjilat bibir Chuuya yang mengkilap karena cairan saliva. Dia terengah dan tersentak saat Dazai menyusupkan tangan ke balik kemejanya, dan membenamkan kepala di tengkuknya. Menghirup sedalam mungkin aroma Chuuya yang sesekali ia rasakan kalau sedang bermanja.

"Dazaii hhh. hhngg.."

Chuuya terpejam, merasa geli dengan apa yang Dazai lakukan. Ia hanya menopangkan kedua tangannya di bahu Dazai, dan melenguh dengan suara imutnya. Namun lenguhan itu berubah menjadi teriakan kecil saat Dazai menggigit pangkal lehernya. Ia menarik kerah Dazai. Memberontak.

Dazai mengabaikannya, melanjutkan menjilat setiap inchi kulit Chuuya yang hangat. Turun dari leher ke dadanya. Chuuya mengencangkan urat urat nya. Menekuk tulang punggung nya ke dalam, berusaha menjauh dari rasa geli yang Dazai beri saat ia menggigit tonjolan merah muda kecil di sana.

"A ah. Daz ahh. Hentikan. Henti—"

Sekali lagi, Dazai mengabaikannya. Dia tau, bukannya Chuuya tidak suka. Dia hanya merasa asing. Itu sebabnya dia menggeliat saat Dazai meraba punggungnya yang polos dan kencang.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti?"

Chuuya mengangguk. Masih dengan rona merah padam di wajahnya.

"Hmm.. Sayangnya tidak sekarang Chuuya. Kau harus menerima hadiahku. Karena, ini ulang tahun mu. Dan aku adalah partner istimewa mu. Kan?"

"Ta—tapi, rasanya aneh. Tubuhku aneh. Panas.. Aku takut."

"Takut? Aku tidak tau kau bisa takut juga. Dan, tidak akan ada apa apa. Jadi, biarkan aku selesaikan ini, Chuuya ikuti saja. Nanti juga kau pasti keenakan."

Dazai kembali mengemut nipple Chuuya gemas. "Ahhn." Chuuya melenguh, menjambak rambut Dazai. Dia menggelinjang saat Dazai mengigiti benda di kiri dadanya, memintir yang ada di kanannya. "Haa—nnh. Dazai.. Tung ahh. haah.." suara lembut yang jernih mulai berubah tinggi.

Chuuya sungguh merasa asing, aneh, geli, dan malu atas perlakuan Dazai kepadanya. Ia tidak nyaman, namun sedikit ia meminta lebih. Karenanya, dia menekan kepala Dazai semakin dalam ke tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kakinya di tubuh Dazai.

Dazai pergi dari dada Chuuya. Kembali naik ke atas dimana kulit Chuuya yang hangat meminta untuk dijamah. Dazai mendengus di tiap incinya, mencium dan mengecupnya, menjilat, dan kadang menggigitnya. Menyisakan titik merah di latar sawo matang itu.

Chuuya mendesah kembali.

Tapi belum. Dazai belum puas hanya dengan suara itu. Dia ingin desahan nikmat, bukan geli.

Dia mencium Chuuya kembali. Memotong ahh yang Chuuya ucapkan. Sementara tangannya yang nakal mulai menyusup ke dalam celana Chuuya.

Chuuya membuka matanya kaget.

"K—kau mau apa lagi?" katanya memisah pagutan itu, masih bersemu tentu saja.

"Menservismu. Mengajarimu. Memberimu bekal masa depan. Apapun maumu Chuuya."

Dazai melanjutkan pagutannya. "Hmnn.. Mnhh.." Chuuya bergumam menggoda.

Semakin dalam dan semakin panas. Dazai mengelus kulit bokong Chuuya setelah —secara ilegal— menerobos celananya.

Chuuya melenguh. Sensasi aneh yang ia rasakan semakin menjadi jadi, dia mengeratkan lingkar kakinya di pinggul Dazai.

"hhhnng.. nnnhh."

"Selanjutnya akan sakit."

"Akh!" Chuuya membuka matanya. Otot ototnya menegang begitu merasakan benda yang ia kira jari Dazai masuk ke liangnya. Ia bergerak tak nyaman.

"Dazai! Daz ahh! Henti— ahh ngyahh.."

"Chuuya, tenang sedikit."

"J—Ja-jangan. Ahh! Jangan masukkan. Jang ahnn... Sakit."

Setitik air mata menyisih di tepi iris biru itu. Dazai terpaku. Tidak pernah ia melihat Chuuya meneteskan air mata selain karena kikih tertawa.

Dazai tergelak geli.

"Hanya satu jariku saja. Aku tau Chuuya tidak pernah, tapi tenanglah. Tidak sesakit itu."

Chuuya menggeleng. Alisnya turun dengan mulut cemberut. Sungguh manis, dan Dazai ingin sekali mengabadikannya.

"Chuuya. Seperti saat aku mengambil peluru dari dagingmu kalau kau terkena tembak. Hanya, ditambah kenikmatan. Tenang saja."

"T—tap— AKH! HAA AHH Hnn akh ahh.."

Chuuya memotong sendiri kalimatnya dengan desahan keras saat merasakan telunjuk Dazai menerobos masuk ke lubangnya. Semakin dalam, dengan hati-hati memang, tapi Chuuya tak kuasa menahan diri untuk tidak berguncang erotis.

Ototnya berdenyut melakukan sebuah penolakan, namun birahi nya tidak. Hangat, dan Dazai merasa Chuuya mulai bisa membiasakan dirinya dengan ini.

"Aahh Akh haanh— aahh~ aahh!"

Matanya terpejam dengan keringat mengucur di tubuhnya yang berpakaian lengkap namun tidak baik. Kancing kemeja dibuka semua dan sebelah kerahnya jatuh hingga bahu. Lalu celana pendeknya sudah terbuka oleh kenakalan Dazai Osamu.

Nakahara Chuuya sangat menggoda di usia enam belas tahunnya.

Dazai horny. Ingin melakukan lebih dari mengocok bokong Chuuya dengan jarinya, tapi dia tau Chuuya nya belum siap untuk itu.

Hampir lima menit Chuuya mendesah nikmat dengan suara yang dia sendiri tidak kenali, kemudian Dazai menarik tangannya. Melepasnya dari Chuuya yang pasti kelelahan bukan main.

Ini pertama kalinya, Dazai tidak ingin membuat Chuuya tidak nyaman dengannya.

Chuuya bernafas lemah di pundak Dazai. Membungkuk sepenuhnya dan menyerahkan seluruh kelelahan nya pada surai coklat yang tengah memangkunya.

"Kau baik?"

"Hnnh.." Chuuya semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Merasakan rambut Dazai yang juga basah oleh keringat jatuh ke pipinya yang masih merah.

"Kau marah?"

Chuuya menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus." Dazai mengeratkan sebuah pelukan pada Chuuya, menepuk kepalanya, lalu jatuh kebelakang hingga Chuuya telungkup di atasnya.

"Saat ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, aku akan melakukan yang sungguhan."

Chuuya bangkit terkejut. Matanya menyiratkan kegusaran. Sementara Dazai tersenyum laknat, kembali menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

 **END**

* * *

Syaithon apa yang merasukiku?

Ini buat dari kemaren, tapi siap barusan. Untuk meramaikan ultahnya Chuuya dan event Porkpie of course..

Pas pramuka juga, yang lain ngerjain sandi merah putih, aku ngerjain ini. udah pinter kok. /hoi! /dibakar.

Jadi, ini M. M perdana yang nistah plus nanggung. ABSURD PULA!

AAAAAaaaa!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHUUYA! AKU SELALU MENCINTAIMUU!

Terimakasih mau baca, udah baca, nistah, review, kalian readers luar biasa!

RnR?


End file.
